Aun en la lejanía
by Karou Everdeen
Summary: Hay personas que nunca nos abandonaran, que siempre estarán con nosotros aun en la lejanía. Fic participa en el intercambio "Perlas y relicarios" del foro "El diente de león". Regalo para Owl Brain.


**Declamer: los personajes pertenecen a S.C. pero la historia es completamente mía. Este fic participa en el intercambio "Perlas y relicarios" del foro "El diente de león" **

* * *

**Katniss.**

Como siempre salgo por las tardes cuando Peeta aun esta en la panadería, no me gusta preocuparlo así por lo general el no esta enterado de mis paseos por el bosque, a veces voy al lago y pienso en mi padre, otras a la pradera y pienso en mi hermana, en Madge y en todas las personas que murieron en camino a su libertad. No he vuelto a salir del Distrito 12, ni siquiera cuando inauguraron el monumento de Finnick en el 4, supongo que dolía demasiado.

No importa cuantas veces vuelva la primavera, no importa cuantas veces diga real y no importa cuanto he cambiado, hay cosas que siguen ahí a pesar del paso del tiempo, que no deseo olvidar y que aun así se empiezan a escurrir de mi mente a cada tic-tac del reloj. Me duele la pérdida de todo aquello que alguna vez considere mío, las muertes de mis seres queridos aun pesan en mi espalda, y las muertes de las que soy responsable me persiguen todavía por las noches, siempre escondiéndose entre las sombras. Pero hay algo que me duele aun más. Gale.

No me importa donde se encuentre, ni si esta besando otro par de labios, mucho menos si fue el quien creó la bomba que mató a mi hermana, no importa el pasado sangriento y doloroso, solo importa su risa, sus pies silenciosos, la cautela y pasión en su mirada. Por primera vez desde que nos separamos, me doy cuenta de que lo único que importa es que mi amigo vuelva a mí.

Camino a nuestro lugar de encuentro y los recuerdos me golpean con fuerza, no puedo evitar la sensación de pesar que se aloja en mi pecho al darme cuenta que hay cosas que no puedo recordar con exactitud, mi corazón duele al saber que por mucho que lo intente no puedo reproducir el sonido exacto de la voz de Gale en mi cabeza, que no puedo imaginar claramente su rostro, mi memoria se burla de mi y corre a esconderse ahí donde me es imposible verla.

Sin realmente estar ahí comienzo a contar hasta diez, una costumbre que no he abandonado a pesar del dolor que me causa siempre termino llorando después de abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que el no esta ahí, de que quizá lo he perdido de forma permanente. Y es que soy tan egoísta que lo quiero a mi lado sin importar cuanto daño pueda causarle el que yo este con Peeta.

Uno… Dos…Tres…Cuatro…Cinco…Seis…Siete…Ocho…Nueve…Diez…

Abro los ojos lentamente y no puedo evitar alojar la esperanza de que el estará aquí. Los árboles frente a mi se mecen con el viento y los Sinsajos repiten una y otra vez una bella melodía, estoy a punto de silbar la canción que Rue me enseñó en los juegos cuando alguien atrás de mi lo hace primero.

Cuando doy la vuelta el esta ahí de pie, tranquilo e intacto, veo su rostro y me doy cuenta de lo dañados que mis recuerdos estaban, siento como mi pulso se acelera, las lágrimas inundan mis ojos y de forma involuntaria una sonrisa se abre paso en mi rostro, describía el dolor de su partida como algo común, pero ahora que el esta tan cerca me doy cuenta de que no tenerlo a mi lado era como haber perdido un brazo o una pierna, nada ni nadie podía suplantarlo.

\- Hola Catnip.

**Gale.**

La decisión de venir fue complicada, hay demasiados recuerdos acechando entre las sombras, las vidas que salve el día del bombardeo son muy pocas en comparación con las que se perdieron, la libertad que se obtuvo a cambio quizá valió la pena, quizá no. Ya no se si sentirme culpable por las muertes o responsable por las vidas, se que para algunas personas soy un héroe que logró salvar a cientos de personas, pero para mi no fueron suficientes, no pude salvar a Madge, a los padres de Peeta, solo me salve a mi mismo y eso me esta matando por dentro.

He intentado olvidar, desplazar la culpa y guardarla en algún lugar donde no pueda verla, he intentado decirme a mi mismo que no tengo porque sentirme culpable, lo intento pero nunca lo logro. No puedo evitar pensar que las cosas están mal conmigo, no puedo evitar sentir que necesito ser perdonado por algo que no tiene perdón. Con los años me he dado cuenta de que Katniss nunca me amó, se sentía a salvo conmigo de la misma manera en la que Prim se sentía a salvo con ella. Nunca me miró de la forma en la que mira a Peeta, y mientras luchaba por estar con ella lo que realmente se sentía en juego era mi orgullo, no su amor.

Verla sonreír cuando me ve es como si alguien cortara todos aquellos hilos que me ataban al dolor, algo en mi se enciende, es esa clase de cariño que no puede extinguirse con el tiempo, como si me hubiera faltado una pieza por mucho tiempo y al fin la hubiese recuperado. Lanza sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus lagrimas mojan mi camisa, yo también lloro, no puedo dejar de pensar que después de todo quizá si exista el perdón para alguien que ha hecho cosas tan horribles como yo.

\- Lo siento – digo en un susurro – siento lo que pasó con Prim, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, yo solo quería que estuvieras bien y no lo logre.

\- Ahora estoy bien.

La oscuridad en mi interior muere con la presencia de la luz que el perdón significa para mí, mi corazón salta de júbilo y cuando cierro los ojos y estrecho a mi vieja amiga contra mis brazos veo la sonrisa de Prim a la lejanía como si ella también me hubiera perdonado.

**Peeta.**

Desde lejos los miro abrazarse y sonrío, puedo decir que Gale nunca ha sido realmente de mi agrado y aun así me siento feliz de que el este aquí, intente convencerme que Katniss no lo necesitaba pero solo me mentía a mi mismo, se que ella me ama y aun así hay cosas que yo no soy capaz de darle. No puedo ser esa madre ausente que solo llama de vez en cuando, no puedo aliviar el dolor que siente cada vez que piensa en su hermana muerta, y definitivamente no puedo suplantar a ese viejo amigo y compañero.

Hay cosas que nos hacen falta a todos, personas que no volverán a estar a nuestro lado y recuerdos que se van con el tiempo, pero también hay cosas que tenemos el poder de recuperar, errores que somos capaces de perdonar y hay personas que sin importar el tiempo que pase siempre estarán a nuestro lado, aun en la lejanía.

* * *

Espero te guste, realmente es lo mejor que logré hacer, va con mucho cariño. Feliz San Valentín atrasado.


End file.
